Into My Bloodstream
by emilyxbrooks
Summary: Why is CM Punk drawn to Candice Michelle? That he couldn't tell you. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**If you guys could read review, it would seriously mean a lot to me. (: **

_**xoxo emily.**_

If you could describe Candice's current relationship in one word, it would probably be complicated. It was complicated, and it was very strange.

It wasn't as if they didn't care for each other, because they really did. It was just the fact that it seemed she was never entirely comfortable with him. It was as if she could never fully settle down when she was with him; that she always had to impress him. That's the way she felt every time she was with him, because he was the legend killer, and not just some regular guy. She needed to be special in order to be with him, and since she liked him, Candice would do her best to impress him.

She felt though that her best just wasn't good enough for him, but she had to be doing something right because they have stayed together for a year and a half.

Some things you just can't explain.

Her friends questioned her all the time about why she was still with him, because though they felt the chemistry that the two of them had, they didn't understand the relationship. It was too superficial, they thought, and Candice deep down inside knew that they were probably right, but wouldn't admit it.

"Mickie, what the hell are you doing upside down in the shower?"

"Don't judge me, and I'm just trying something new. The internet said this could help with a headache."

"Yeah, it could make it worse."

"I think you're right…"

Candice helped her down. What an odd best friend she had.

"You are one odd child."

"But you love me anyways."

Candice sighed, "Of course I do."

"We have a lunch date to get to missy, let's go."

Xoxo

Punk was incredibly annoyed. If his good friend Jeffrey didn't get him out of this place in a hurry, he was going to end up going crazy.

Usually being at a theme park would be enjoyable for him, but unfortunately Jeffrey had to invite Kelly; who hasn't done anything but try to have sex with him the whole time.

At first it started out as kind of an innocent little crush, but she still hasn't let it go, even though he's told her many times that he's definitely not interested. He wasn't interested in relationships to begin with. He just didn't care, especially to be with a diva. It just didn't appeal to him.

Yeah some of them were cool as fuck to hang out with and shit, but to date? No. That wouldn't ever work out.

He's done it a lot, and he stopped at Beth. That was the turning point for him. After that, dating people in the business was done. It was too awkward, and too draining. It wasn't a good situation for either people, and just didn't make sense in the long run.

Xoxo

She lay down in her hotel room bed, alone, as usual. Randal was busy with work, as he put it, and that left her to do nothing.

Candice decided to turn on the T.V. but nothing was on. She just left it on some stupid soap opera that was way too dramatic. What else do you expect from those kinds of shows though?

After a few minutes, she was drawn to the show, waiting to find out what happened next.

Randal came through the door about 20 minutes into the show, and he could tell that Candice was hooked to the T.V. He kind of chuckled to himself.

"Babe, are you okay over there?"

"SHHH! I have to listen to this."

He chuckled again, and decided to lie on the bed, and watch the show with her.

She knew that wouldn't last long.

Xoxo

Punk was walking backstage, very out of breathe thanks to his match, and was feeling pretty damn good. It was incredibly pleasing to have the World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder, no matter what the cost was. He put his body on the line for this, and if anyone says that he didn't deserve it, they could fuck off for all he cared.

He did deserve it; he worked damn hard for it. No one could take that away from him; _No one. _

Just as he was about to go to his locker room to catch a shower, Mickie called him over to her little circle, and he reluctantly walked over. The circle consisted of Mickie, of course, Adam, Randal, Jeffrey, and Candice.

He knew Mickie since their days in TNA, and was close to her. He was friendly with Adam, Randal, and his best friend was Jeffrey. He didn't really know Candice. All he knew of her was what everyone else knew. She posed for Playboy, came here because of The Diva Search, was dating Randal, and was a former Women's Champion.

Randy had his arm around her, and they were all talking about going out later that night.

"You should come with us, Phil."

Candice invited him? It was a bit odd because he had never spoken to her a day in his life.

And she called him _Phil. _No one ever called him Phil, everyone always called him Punk.

"Yeah, Punk, you should totally come with us." Randal interjected.

"Yeah, bro, we can celebrate your title defense." Adam said.

"Alright, let me go get a shower and I'll get dressed."

Xoxo

The guys were all dressed in nice jeans, and dressy shirts, but Phil and Jeff on the other hand had band shirts on, and jeans with holes in them.

Candice was dressed in some sleeveless top, and jeans with heels. Anyone who even talked to Candice knew that even though she liked dressing up, most of the time she liked just regular type cute stuff. Like a pair of skinny jeans with boots, and just a cute regular top that didn't have to show too much.

So, you could probably guess who picked the outfit out for her.

Punk was not in any way shape or form a dancer. These types of clubs bored him. It was the same crowd, but different faces.

People were drinking or dancing, and he didn't do either.

All he could really do was sit at the bar, and drink his Pepsi, and stare at the other people. Mickie was dancing with Adam, Jeffrey was sloppy drunk at the bar (Punk would most likely have to take him to the hotel) and Randy was actually outside fighting with Candice.

He was yelling at her about something, and it looked as if she was just ignoring him.

Xoxo

"I was just being polite, you insensitive bastard." Candice was angry.

"You were staring at Punk the whole time! You called him Phil? NO ONE calls him Phil. Then you had to invite him here!"

Randy and Candice were fighting because Randy was obviously insecure.

"I was being FUCKING polite. I call him Phil because that's his name, just like I call you Randal instead of Randy. Mickie invited him over, and it's etiquette to invite someone if you're going somewhere. You have nothing to be insecure about, but if you keep this up, you're about to have something to be insecure about."

"Are you threatening me with something, Candy? Because you won't do a damn thing, and you know you won't."

"Oh, I won't?"

"Yeah, you won't." He said while taking a puff of his cigarette.

That infuriated Candice to no end. She wasn't going to sit here and deal with his bull shit. She was going to prove him wrong.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you just fucking sit there and watch."

She walked inside the door, looked around for a little bit, and went over to Punk.

Candice placed her hands on the back of his neck, and kissed him.

Punk didn't know how to react at first, but he ended up returning the kiss. His tongue found a way into her mouth, and he heard a little moan escape her mouth.

Adam, Mickie, Jeffrey, and Randal all stopped and stared. They couldn't believe their eyes.

After a few minute make out, she let go of him, and walked out of the door leaving everyone there shocked, and leaving Randal there incredibly angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mostly just drama in this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**_xoxo emily_**

Randy couldn't tell you how mad he was. He couldn't believe what his girlfriend had just done to him. She kissed another guy. Not just another guy, the guy he was just yelling at her about, none the less.

She just walked out, too. Not saying a word to him.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

How was he going to explain this?

Candice, his girlfriend, his _property, _had kissed another guy. His reputation was going to go down the drain if _his _girlfriend was kissing another guy.

She was going to regret doing that.

Xoxo

Punk was more than just confused. He was flabbergasted. What had just happened? Why would someone he's never talked to come up to him and kiss him like that?

But most importantly, why would he kiss back? That's not the way he does things. Plus, he kissed someone who was dating one of his friends.

And did she plan this the whole night? Is that why she invited him to go along with the circle?

He needed to get a hold of her somehow because he needed answers to all of his questions.

Xoxo

It felt damn good to show Randy just what exactly she was capable of. She wasn't some puppy who would let him yell at her like that, and get away with it. No, no, no. He should've known better than to challenge her. She never backs down from any challenge, and was determined to show him up.

She wouldn't do anything, psht. She'd love for him to say that to her again.

It felt good to feel independent again. For those few minutes, she kind of felt relieved of some sorts. It was like a big weight was just lifted off her shoulders; the weight of being Randal Orton's girlfriend. Most of the time, it was too much.

As she was getting ready for bed, washing her face, changing into her pajamas, she had wondered if it was about time for the relationship to come to an end. It felt that good to get away from him that much. It was that good.

She bolted her hotel door, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

Xoxo

This would be the one night that Randy would forget his hotel room key. Though, he did not expect for his girlfriend to kiss another guy tonight and leave him embarrassed in front of everyone.

To make matters worse, she was sleeping so there was no way he could get into HIS hotel room.

Oh well, it's not like he was going to stay there long anyways. Now he has a real excuse to go visit Kelly's hotel room.

Xoxo

It was another Monday, another episode of Raw to get ready for, and CM Punk was doing something he'd never done before, go for the diva's locker room.

He needed to find Candice Michelle before they both got caught up in getting ready for the show tonight.

"Punk? What are you doing here?" Maria answered as she opened the door.

"Actually, I was looking for Candice."

"Oh," She giggled, "She's actually not in here, lover boy, but if I see her I'll let her know you're looking for."

He didn't bother responding. Punk took his I-Pod out of his pocket, and went to do some work outs before his match.

Xoxo

Candice had spoken to neither Punk nor Randy ever since the night at the club. For good reason, though.

What did she really have to say to Randy? She definitely wasn't going to explain herself, and for all she cared, the relationship was pretty much over.

And she didn't have anything to say to Punk. It wasn't like he was dating anybody, so she didn't have to explain anything to him.

Quite frankly, she didn't want to talk to either of them, but she knew that the both of them would come to talk to her and she wouldn't have an excuse not to.

But for now, she couldn't worry about any of them. She had to prepare for a number one contender match with Mickie James. She had to be on complete focus if she was going to beat Mickie, and that's definitely what she intended to do tonight.

"Stay focused," She said to herself.

Xoxo

Randy wasn't exactly too thrilled about RAW tonight. He had a match with, guess who, CM Punk tonight.

He wasn't too worried about him though, he needed to find Candice.

She wasn't going to be the one that ended it. He was going to be. It wouldn't look good at all if she did it. Especially, after what she did to him.

It wasn't going to work like that. It just wasn't.

Xoxo

Candice was deciding on what to wear for her match tonight. She was in Adam's locker room because Mickie knew she didn't want to talk to Randy, or Punk.

Mickie had helped her eliminate it to three choices before she went off to spend some time with Adam in catering.

She looked at the purple and black attire (The one she wore at vengeance) and decided that would be the one.

But of course, that would mean she couldn't just wear a regular bra, she had to wear a black push-up one to match.

So, she put her bottoms on, and fitted the tights to the right place. Then she grabbed her bra, and put both the straps on, and right before she was about to hook it in place, someone came bursting through her door.

"EXCUSE YOU!"

She turned around and saw the straight edge superstar, CM Punk. Oh no.

"There is something called knocking you know…"

"My bad, but I really need to talk to you."

"You can't wait a few minutes?"

"No, I need to do it now."

"Ugh, fine. Talk."

"Why did you kiss me last week?"

"Randal and I were fighting, and he thought I invited you because I wanted you or some shit like that. I told him no, stop being insecure, and he kept on, so I told him I would give him something to be insecure about and yeah. That's all."

"Randy, the lady thriller, being insecure; who would have thought?"

"Yeah, it's not exactly rare. Anyways, if Randal catches you here, he's going to get even angrier with me, so I would just leave now if I were you."

"How have you put up with him for a year?"

"I couldn't explain it to you. You wouldn't understand, and the shows about to start, so there wouldn't be enough time."

"RAW doesn't start for another hour; I think we have time."

"That's not enough time to explain it."

"Your mood seems to damper whenever you bring him up."

She sighed.

"I know we don't know each other and all, but I'm always here to talk if you need someone."

Candice smiled.

"Thank you."

Xoxo

Randy was more than mad. There was an hour left until the show started and he still couldn't find Candice. She wasn't in his locker room or the diva's locker room so where would she be?

He needed to find her, and fast.

"MICKIE!" He screamed as he ran up to her.

"Um, yes Randy?"

"I need you to take me to wherever Candice is. I know she's avoiding me."

"I don't think I want to…"

"No. You're going to."

"Whatever,"

She took him to Adam's locker room, and unlocked the door…

Xoxo

Punk was just getting ready to leave.

"Shit, can you help me with this, please?"

He walked up to her, grabbed the straps and started to hook them.

"This is complicated.."

Xoxo

Randy burst through the door, and couldn't believe his eyes. CM Punk was there, with his girlfriend, trying to unhook her bra strap?

Mickie stood in the background and chuckled. This was going to be good.

"Fuck…" Candice cursed.

Randy got right in Punk's face.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing with MY girl?"

"Doesn't look like she's so much your girl now, Randal?"

Maria had come and sat next to Mickie to see what all the commotion was, and after Punk said that they couldn't help but laugh.

Candice, at this point had Mickie hook her strap for her, and tried to get in between Randal and Punk.

"Randy, calm down, he was just trying to help me, okay?"

"Just trying to help you, Candice, you've got to be kidding me! You guys fucking KISSED last week, and I find you in here with him, not only that, but the door was locked! FUCKING LOCKED!"

"It's not like that. I don't know Phil! I don't know a damn thing about him, we don't talk. He just wanted to know what the fuck last week was about, damn!"

"That's why he was trying to unhook your bra!"

"He was helping me PUT IT ON!"

Now, Randy got in Candice's face, and started yelling at her.

"You've got to be kidding me? That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"It's not an excuse! Don't start your shit with me tonight, Randy!"

Right after she said that, he pushed her. Mickie was going to get up and help, but Phil decided to handle it.

"Hey, don't put your hands on her. She was telling the fucking truth, alright?"

"Oh, and I'm going to believe you?"

"What, are you getting jealous, Randal?"

"I am not getting jealous!"

"It sure seems like it. I understand, your 'girl' probably enjoyed the kiss more than she ever has…say…than a night with you?"

Randy had stood there in shock at what Phil had said, Candice hung her head down, Punk was giving a smirk, and Mickie and Maria were holding back laughter.

"Ha, you're just trying to enhance your ego. I doubt Candice even liked the kiss."

Candice kind of stood there, almost stone-faced. She really couldn't answer that honestly, without getting in some sort of trouble.

"Right, Candice?" Randy was getting a tad bit worried. She wasn't saying anything, and that could never mean anything good.

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, I find this chapter boring, but I most post it. I will get better next chapter I promise. **

_**-xoxo,emilyy.**_

Candice, with her duffel bag on her shoulder, had come walking through the double doors of the arena RAW was being held at tonight. Her mind was racing, and it had been for the past few weeks.

She wasn't thinking of the show, no. She was pondering her recent life events.

She didn't understand what was going on, or why it was happening to her.

She had ended her relationship with Randy in the confrontation in the locker room with Phil.

It just had to end. She wasn't going to lie to him, and she couldn't beat around the bush any longer.

He, though, took it incredibly hard; it really hurt the ole ego.

She hasn't talked to Randy ever since the incident, but has come to find out he was fucking Barbie while they were still together.

She was glad she cut her losses.

But she also hasn't talked to Phil since everything went down.

What did she have to say to him though? She had nothing to say to him. It was awkward enough knowing that she had enjoyed the kiss she had with him, more than her own boyfriend at the time.

She couldn't worry about all that stuff right now though, Vince had called her; they were proposing a new storyline for her. It was obvious she and Randy couldn't work together anymore; they were going to pair her up with someone different. Vince told her not to worry, that it was going to draw ratings, and a future shot at the title. Candice could not pass that opportunity.

Xoxo

CM Punk was caught in a very sticky situation that he didn't know how to get himself out of.

After Candice had admitted to him, and to Randy, that she liked the kiss more than him, he's felt this…attraction towards her. He played it off in the locker room as more of an ego boost, but that's not what it was.

He felt himself being drawn to her. Him knowing that technically she wanted him, even if it was sexually, was endearing, and tempting.

But that's not the CM Punk way. Candice wasn't his type; never was, never will be. She was a nice girl, yes, but he knew nothing of her other than what he heard.

She just didn't seem like his type.

She dressed differently, acted differently, and had a different aura then what he's usually attracted to.

He couldn't tell you why, though, she kept on passing through his mind, whenever it was most inconvenient.

This is probably why it's no shock that whenever it was heard around the locker room that Vince was looking for someone to pair with Candice, he immediately took that opportunity.

He would never date another diva, but he could still kiss Candice without having that as an option.

Xoxo

She knew right when she walked into his office who she was being paired with; none other than the guy she's trying to avoid, Mr. Straight Edge himself.

She didn't think she's done anything bad recently to deserve any of this torture she's been receiving, because being in a romantic storyline when you're not married entails a lot.

It entails sharing a hotel room together, even if it's a one bedroom one, sharing a rental car, being seen in public appearances, and following whatever the writer's guidelines are for the week.

Oh, and she read the script just a few moments ago, their first week working together, they have to kiss.

That involves practicing to make sure the kiss looks the way the writers want it to.

She couldn't fucking wait, let me tell you. She was SO excited to be working with Punk, because right after her match, it was time to start the storyline for the whole world to see.

She walked in the women's locker room, and more or less slammed the door almost off the hinges.

"I am so freaking ma-"She stopped midsentence when she saw her tag team partner, Mickie, crying in the shower.

"Hunny?"

No answer. She looked in the shower and Mickie was indeed crying on the shower floor, with the shower running. Candice sat next to her, not minding that she was soaking wet.

"What's wrong, Mickie?"

Mickie looked up for a second, and wiped her eyes.

"It's Adam; I'm scared that he's fooling around with Kelly…"

"Why would he do that, when he has you?"

"I don't know, babe, I just think that's what he's doing. I was walking earlier, and I saw them talking in the abandoned part of the arena. She was talking, and he was smiling. Last week, I saw like the exact same thing…I don't know what to do…"

"How about instead of jumping to conclusions, we ask Adam, or I find out from a source so you don't look like the jealous girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I definitely prefer the latter."

"Alright then, I'll get Jeffro to find out for me later tonight when we go out. Adam loves you hunny, I highly doubt he would cheat with that skank. Now, we have a show to get ready for."

"Okay, well why did you slam the door earlier?"

"Long story…"

Xoxo

Candice had finished putting on her lipstick, and Mickie was done tightening her outfit for the match. While they were getting ready Mickie had given Candice the positives of working with Punk, which comforted her more. She was kind of happy that her storyline would begin tonight, and she would be working with him.

That was until she saw a very angry Randy Orton approaching them.

"Candice, what the fuck is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"CM Punk is now your boyfriend?"

"No he's not, Randy…"

"Oh, you think I'm stupid now don't you!"

"Randy, I promise he's not my boyfriend. I haven't spoken to the both of you for a week."

"Then why is he in the storyline then, you fucking lying whore!"

Xoxo

CM Punk was now approaching them, and he wasn't too happy himself. He just heard Randal calling Candice a lying whore; that's crossing the line, especially since he knew she wasn't lying.

"Randy, I suggest you calm your ass down right now."

"Or what Punk, what are you going to do!"

"I'm going to kick your ass, that's what I'm going to do."

Candice, during the fight, found herself looking at Punk, and she started to wonder why she hasn't ever talked to him before. The way he was standing up for her, and standing up to Randy, it was so…sexy.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts when a writer was running up to them.

"Guys, we have a change in story. Mickie, you're not going to be on tonight. There's not going to be a diva's match; Kelly is going to escort Punk, and Candice you're going to escort Randy. Randy is going to win, and Kelly is going to slap Punk, and kiss Randy. They're going to leave, and Candice you're going to check on Punk."

"Well damn, no one's going to strangle you for having a good diva's match or something." Mickie angrily said, then left.

At least she had time to go confront Adam.

Xoxo

Everything was going according to plan. The fans were booing Randy and Kelly as they were leaving the ring together. Candice, doing her best to look shocked, slowly walked her way to the ring, where CM Punk was holding himself up by the ropes.

She helped him up, and he balanced himself by holding onto her shoulders.

The next few seconds were completely unexplainable. It's one thing to kiss someone in a club; it's another thing to kiss someone in the middle of the ring, with millions watching all over the world, cheering you on.

RAW cut off, and they both walked backstage. Randy was even angrier than before.

Xoxo

Candice was trying to sleep but Phil was reading on of his comic books, which inclines that the light was still on.

Sharing a room, and a bed, was going to be more difficult than she thought it would be. It's already 2 A.M. and they have a 5:30 A.M. flight. Does he ever get sleep?

"You do realize we have to leave here, in about, two hours, right?"

"I realize. What's your point?"

"Why are you up reading, and not sleeping?"

"Well, I've never really had good sleeping habits, and it's obviously bled through to my adult years. As you can see, I'm reading, and this happens to be an interesting issue."

"So, you wouldn't rather be sleeping right now?"

"I would, but I just can't."

"Jeff used to have the same problem,"

"Yes, Jeffrey did have that same problem, didn't he?"

She really didn't know what else to say to him. The both of them were obviously not getting sleep tonight, because Candice couldn't sleep with a light on. She didn't want to disturb him reading, and she was bored.

That was until a drunk Randal came bursting through the door. Why he couldn't leave her alone she didn't know.

Punk immediately got on the defensive, and stood in front of her.

"You fucking bitch, you're in bed with him…" That's all the both of them could make out; he was really out of his mind.

"Randy, just get out of here before you do something stupid."

He ended up throwing Punk's head through the hotel room T.V. Candice was horrified. He was trying to drag her out of the hotel room.

When he dragged her in the hallway, she managed to get a good kick to the face, and he passed out.

She immediately went to go check on Punk. It didn't look like his head was split open, but it would definitely be hurting the next few days.

"Phil, do you feel okay? Okay enough to stand I mean?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

He obviously wasn't fine. He was nearly falling over.

"Don't be a stubborn ass." She said as she sat him down on the bed.

She was trying to look in his eyes to see whether or not he needed to go to the hospital.

"Phil, look at me."

He was really disoriented…Should she take him to the hospital?

She finally stopped his head from going back and forth and made him sit still.

Candice walked over to the other end of the hotel room, and got an ice pack from the refrigerator. She went back over to the bed, and let Phil lay his head on her shoulder, while she held the ice pack for him.

"You're treating me like a baby."

"Do you want me to change your diaper?"

"Clever, Miss Michelle."

"I just feel guilty is all, Phil. The only reason why you got thrown through a T.V. was me…"

"No, it wasn't you. It was your ex boyfriend; that's not you."

"I still feel guilty. You should get some rest though; you can still catch an hour before we have to go."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not the one with the head injury."

"I still have some questions for you."

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Mr.?"

"Why do you call me Phil?"

"Well, silly. That's your name."

"I know that much, Candice, but everyone calls me Punk, while you, you're the absolute only person who calls me Phil."

"I don't know, it's just what I've always done to people."

"It's just weird to me, it's different."

"Well, get used to it. I don't plan on changing what I call you any time soon, since we're kind of stuck together for at least the next few months."

"I think I could get used to it."

He noticed that she was trying her hardest to stay awake, and when she dozed off, he moved her head on his chest as a pillow, and his head lay on hers. For the next hour, they stayed like this. Their breathes creating a rhythm together as they sleep.


End file.
